The present invention relates to broadband data networking equipment. Specifically, the present invention relates to a network device that classifies and modifies traffic based on protocol, destination, source and payload content.
The character and requirements of networks and networking hardware are changing dramatically as the demands on networks change. Not only is there an ever-increasing demand for more bandwidth, the nature of the traffic flowing on the networks is changing. With the demand for video and voice over the network in addition to data, end users and network providers alike are demanding that the network provide services such as quality-of-service (QoS), traffic metering, and enhanced security. However, the existing Internet Protocol (IP) networks were not designed to provide such services because of the limited information they contain about the nature of the data passing over them.
Existing network equipment that makes up the infrastructure was designed only to forward data through the network""s maze of switches and routers without any regard for the nature of the traffic. The equipment used in existing networks, such as routers, switches, and remote access servers (RAS), are not able to process any information in the network data stream beyond the packet headers and usually only the headers associated with a particular layer of the network or with a set of particular protocols. Inferences can be made about the type of traffic by the particular protocol, or by other information in the packet header such as address or port numbers, but high-level information about the nature of the traffic and the content of the traffic is impossible to discern at wire speeds.
In order to better understand packet processing and the deficiencies of existing network equipment it is helpful to have an understanding of its basic operation. The functionality of most network equipment can be broken down into four basic components. The first component is the physical layer interface (PHY layer) which converts an analog waveform transmitted over a physical medium such as copper wire pairs, coaxial cable, optical fiber, or air, into a bit stream which the network equipment can process, and vise versa. The PHY layer is the first or last piece of silicon that the network data hits in a particular device, depending on the direction of traffic. The second basic functional component is the switch fabric. The switch fabric forwards the traffic between the ingress and egress ports of a device across the bus or backplane of that device. The third component is host processing, which can encompass a range of operations that lie outside the path of the traffic passing thought a device. This can include controlling communication between components, enabling configuration, and performing network management functions. Host processors are usually off-the-shelf general purpose RISC or CISC microprocessors.
The final component is the packet processing function, which lies between the PHY layer and the switch fabric. Packet processing can be characterized into two categories of operation, those classified as fast-path and those classified as slow-path. Fast-path operations are those performed on the live data stream in real time. Slow-path operations are performed outside the flow of traffic but are required to forward a portion of the packets processed. Slow-path operations include unknown address resolution, route calculation, and routing and forwarding table updates. Some of the slow-path operations can be performed by the host processor if necessary.
For a piece of network equipment to be useful and effective, the vast majority of traffic must be handled on the fast-path in order to keep up with network traffic and to avoid being a bottleneck. To keep up with the data flow fast-path operations have always been limited both in number and in scope. There are five basic operations that have traditionally been fast-path operations: framing/parsing, classification, modification, encryption/compression, and queuing.
Traditionally the fast-path operations have been performed by a general purpose microprocessor or custom ASICs. However, in order to provide some programmability while maintaining speed requirements, many companies have recently introduced highly specialized network processors (NPUs) to operate on the fast-path data stream. While NPUs are able to operate at the same data rates as ASICs, such as OC-12, OC-48 and OC-192, they provide some level of programmability. Even with state of the art NPUs, however, fast-path operations must still be limited to specific, well-defined operations that operate only on very specific fields within the data packets. None of the current network devices, even those employing NPUs, are able to delve deep into a packet, beyond simple header information and into the packet contents while on the fast-path of data flow. The ability to look beyond the header information while still in the fast-path and into the packet contents would allow a network device to identify the nature of the information carried in the packet, thereby allowing much more detailed packet classification. Knowledge of the content would also allow specific contents to be identified and scanned to provide security such as virus detection, denial of service (DoS) prevention, etc. Further, looking deeper into the data packets and being able to maintain an awareness of content over an entire traffic flow would allow for validation of network traffic flows, and verification of network protocols to aid in the processing of packets down stream.
Accordingly, what is needed is a network device that can look beyond simple header information and into the packet contents or payload, to be able to scan the payload on the fast-path at wire speeds beyond 1 gigabit per second, and to be able to maintain state information or awareness throughout an entire data traffic flow.
The present invention provides for a network device or apparatus that is able to scan the entire contents of data packets forming a network data flow. The network device consists of a traffic flow scanning processor, or engine, operable to scan the contents of any or all data packets received from the network. The contents of the data packet include both the header information and the payload contents. The traffic flow scanning processor can be divided into a header processor and a payload analyzer. The header processor is capable of scanning the header information, determining routing requirements based on the header information, and creating a unique session id based on predetermined attributes of the data packet for identifying each individual active traffic flow within the network apparatus. The payload analyzer scans the contents of data packet""s payload and attempts to match the payload contents against a database of known strings. If a match is detected in the payload analyzer, the network apparatus is operable to perform a variety of programmable functions on the data packet or on the particular traffic flow to which the data packet is associated. In addition, the traffic flow scanning processor is able to maintain state awareness across each individual traffic flow.
In addition to the traffic flow scanning processor the network apparatus includes a quality of service processor. The quality of service processor is connected to the traffic flow scanning engine and receives the scanned data packets along with one or more conclusions or instructions from the scanning engine associated with each data packet. The quality of service processor is then operable to place each data packet into one of a plurality of quality of service queues according to the associated conclusions. The quality of service queue determines the priority of the associated data for transmission back onto the network. In addition to the quality of service queues for traffic management and traffic shaping, the quality of service processor includes a packet modification engine operable to change one or more bits of a data packet in accordance with the associated conclusions.
A routing network apparatus can be constructed using two or more route engine cards connected through a switch fabric and controlled by a management card. Each of the route engine cards includes a traffic flow scanning engine and at least one quality of service processor. The traffic flow scanning engine scans any or all of the data packets and develops an instruction or conclusion based on the contents of the data packet and maintains a state awareness across each individual traffic flow. The quality of service processor then places the data packet into a quality of service queue and modifies the packet as required for routing, quality, or security purposes. The quality of service processor then sends the data packets to the switch fabric which routes the data packets to the route engine card associated with its physical egress port. The quality of service processor on the egress route engine card acts as a buffer between the switch fabric and the physical egress ports and allocates access to the physical egress ports based on packet priority.
In addition to the traffic flow scanning engine and the quality of service processor(s), the network device may also include a physical interface, a flow management processor, or a microprocessor. The physical interface receives the analog signals off the physical network connections and turns the signal into a bit stream capable of being processed by the network apparatus, and vise versa. The flow management engine and the microprocessor act to manage, or configure, the traffic flow scanning engine and the quality of service processor as well as to process odd packets not able to be processed by the traffic flow scanning engine and keep traffic flow metrics and statistics.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.